WOAH Castlegrounds
The WOAH Castlegrounds are the main location used in the series War Of All Heroes. It is where all the Contestants and Hosts reside. There are 5 Castles (only 4 now, due to Pokemaster blowing one of them up) in the grounds, along with a massive tree. There is a magical barrier set up around the grounds, preventing intruders from coming in without being granted access by any of the hosts, even with teleportation. All 5 Castles are equipped with lava and firebars of varying colors, and all have elimination rooms. (Though, at the moment, the elimination rooms are all coded to enter the Source Code room. The tree is also somewhat fortified with hostile and sentient plantlife. The Castlegrounds is also home to Hocus's Item Shop, Pokemaster's Catapult of Failure, and MK's hidden dev room. Main Castle The main Castle has a grey exterior and interior, with red lava and firebars inside. It is also where eliminations took place in multiple episodes. There are also many other traps inside, many of which made by the Contestants. However, Pokemaster blew this castle up during Episode 11-3, so it is out of commission now. Amiticia Castle This castle has a purple exterior and interior, and is the base of Team Amiticia, owned by Chris. It has yet to be seen in any episodes, but it's not too different from the other three Team Castles. F.A.T.T. Castle This castle has a red exterior and interior, though it was formerly blue, as it used to be the Team Castle of by Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes. Now, it's the base of F.A.T.T.er Double ZeroB, in both cases owned by Cement Brownie. Apart from a tank and a room for worshiping Orung, it's your standard Team Castle. Addams Castle The Addams Castle has a yellow exterior and interior, and is the base for Addams and Steves. It was formerly red, as the base of the Gung-ho Geekmandos. Currently, this castle is owned by Splatypus, but before the team switch it was owned by Halcrandian Mr. M. It seems to have weaker defenses for an unknown reason, as Spongy, Christmas Tree, and Cement Brownie all broke into it easily. A..C..R..O..N..Y..M.. Castle This light blue castle is owned by Christmas Tree, and serves as the base of A..C..R..O..N..Y..M... Apart from normal Team Castle defenses, Christmas R. Bot also is built in as protection for the castle. Additionally, this castle has an additional bedroom to accommodate for the larger team size. WOAH Tree A massive tree, reaching into the skies. Oddly enough, the tree is hollow, and home to a large number of Piranha Plants, among other things. The tree seems to have magical properties as well, being fireproof and somewhat regenerative. Hocus's Item Shop The Item Shop is owned by Hocus, and has none of the defenses the other castles have. It has a pink exterior and a blue interior, with some rainbow wall paper as well as Hocus's shop itself. Hidden Dev Room data is corrupt. Try again? Trivia * All the Castles have the layout of World 7-4 from Super Mario Bros. * The grassland outside of the castle is World 5-3 from Super Mario Bros 2. * LK carved his and Hocus's initials on one side of the WOAH Tree.